Juntos
by Nora Felton
Summary: Volvió a sentir sus manos recorrerle esta vez tocándolo más, intentando sujetarlo para que no escapara, pero en ese momento, inexplicablemente, lo último que Matt pensaba era en irse. TAITO.


**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertence. Si lo hace algún día, volveré a emitir la serie y notaréis muuuuchos cambios ;)

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene Yaoi (relación chicoxchico) si te gusta continua y luego me dices qué te parece; si no te gusta, date media vuelta :) También contiene tacos ¡Joder! xD

* * *

**Juntos  
**

**

* * *

**

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún teniéndolos así podía ver las luces de colores que iluminaban el local. Verde, azul, amarillo, rojo, blanco, otra vez verde. La música que, a pesar de estar tan alta que dificultaba el hablar, la oía lejana junto con un zumbido en los oídos. Sabía que si abría los ojos seguramente todo le daría vueltas pero aún así, se la jugó y lentamente los abrió, viendo como estaba rodeado de gente que se movía al compás de la música, bailando alzando los brazos y como alguno que otro movía la boca cantando la canción. Olía a alcohol, sudor, y tabaco. Él no había fumado pero estaba seguro que con lo que llevaba allí dentro respirando, algo de humo se había insertado en sus fosas nasales.

Intentó dar un paso pero como supuso, todo le dio vueltas y se tambaleó levemente. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y frunció el ceño. Extendió los brazos pensando que así podía sujetar el local que parecía bailar también junto con las personas que había dentro.

Sintió como alguien le agarraba suavemente del brazo, miró a su derecha viendo como Sora lo sujetaba con suavidad pero con firmeza.

—Vamos, Tai—rió ella contagiando al castaño también. Parecía que no era el único al que todo le daba vueltas.

Ayudándose mutuamente a no caer mientras caminaban, avanzaron hacia la barra, donde los demás se encontraban hablando entre risas.

—_Sorrrra_—Mimi extendió los brazos hacia la pelirroja para abrazarla, como si hubiese estado años sin verla a pesar de que habían pasado unos minutos.

La pelirroja chilló emocionada y soltando a Tai (que se tambaleó de nuevo al ver como su soporte desaparecía) se acercó a la chica fundiéndose ambas en un efusivo abrazo.

El castaño alargó la mano hasta tocar la barra de la discoteca y así arrastrar su cuerpo hasta sujetarse con fuerza, como si se ahogara y la barra fuera su tabla de salvación. Tanteó por la superficie hasta dar con su vaso (uno con una pajita naranja) y lo cogió junto con la botella de ron.

—¿Otra?

Detuvo la botella a centímetros del vaso y giró su vista hacia la voz levemente enronquecida que le había hablado. Matt lo miraba a través de sus ojos azules brillantes y sus pupilas dilatadas. Sí, el también estaba borracho. De hecho, según Tai todos a estas alturas deberían estarlo.

—No te tendrás en pie si bebes más. Y luego tendré que llevarte yo a casa, idiota.

Tai sonrió divertido y se enderezó hasta estar a la misma altura que el rubio.

—Si _vivimosh_ _juntosh_, Matt. —habló él sin perder la sonrisa.

El rubio lo miró detenidamente. Es cierto que vivían juntos, compartieron apartamento a los dos años de estar en la universidad ya que ambos querían salir de casa e independizarse. Pero no le daba la gana de llevarlo a rastras hasta su habitación, porque si seguía bebiendo era evidente que no sería capaz de andar sin tropezarse con sus propios pies.

—¿_Sabesh_, Matt? Esa no te quita ojo—le señaló Tai entrecerrando los ojos mientras señalaba con un dedo.

—No señales—gruñó el rubio dándole un manotazo que cayó en el brazo en vez de en la muñeca como el tenía previsto. Maldición, él también iba borracho. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica que su amigo le decía pero volvió a su posición original sintiendo como se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

—Es un tío, imbécil.

Tai abrió la boca como si le acabaran de contar algo increíble de creer, para luego, echarse a reír el solo.

—Vaya—balbuceó—le atraes a todo—sonrió moviendo sus cejas con rapidez. Llenó el vaso de ron y después le echó coca-cola, se llevó la pajita a la boca pero conforme el líquido subía por el plástico la pajita se alejó de sus labios—¿Pero que coñ…?

Matt le había quitado el vaso y lo había acercado a él, alejándolo de Tai.

—Dámelo.

—No.

—He _disho_ que me lo _desh_.

—Y yo te he dicho que no.

—Es mío.

—Me da igual.

Tai bufó, luego miró sobre el hombro de Matt y gritó a pleno pulmón.

—¡Joe! —llamó como un niño pequeño que pide la atención de un padre.

El aludido, que hablaba con Izzy mientras bebía de su vaso, se giró hacia el castaño.

—¿Qué?

Tai aún mirándolo, señaló a Matt con un dedo.

—Tú _eresh_ mayor, a ti te tiene que hacer _casho_. Dile a Matt que me de lo mío.

Un sonrojo adornó el rostro del rubio. Joder, o el estaba demasiado borracho o Tai llevaba una del quince y no había sido consciente de _cómo_ habían sonado esas palabras. Sacado de contexto eso sonaba muy gay. Izzy rió ante lo que dijo Tai, posiblemente su cerebro de genio (ahora borracho también) había entendido eso tal y como Matt lo había hecho. Y por la sonrisa de Joe, parecía que él también. El peliazul se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el hombro de Matt como si fuese a darle un sabio consejo.

—Matt—el chico, agradeciendo que la luz era de baja intensidad y de colores para que nadie pudiera ver su estado, giró su rostro para mirarlo. —Dale a Tai _lo suyo._

Y dicho eso, se giró para seguir conversando con el pelirrojo.

Matt miró a Tai. Sonreía socarronamente mirándolo fijo y, quizás fueran por las palabras de Joe, pero el rubio se sintió nervioso.

"_El vaso Matt, se refiere al vaso, mierda_"

—Ya lo has oído.

El castaño extendió la mano dispuesto a coger el vaso pero Matt fue más rápido y se bebió todo el contenido que había dentro, sintiendo como el alcohol se deslizaba ardiente por su garganta hasta su estómago donde se concentró durante unos segundos, abrasándolo. "_Lo que hay que hacer para que un amigo deje de beber_", pensó mientras suspiraba.

—Serás cabrón—chilló el castaño—era mi último vaso—asesinó con la mirada a su amigo, aunque esa molestia fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando fue consciente de que una gota de bebida se deslizaba por la comisura izquierda de la boca de Matt. Sus ojos se quedaron anclados a esa gota que bajaba lentamente hasta perderse en su barbilla. La boca se le secó y sintió como su cuerpo entero empezaba a acalorarse. "_Es el alcohol_" se dijo.

—…Tai, ¡Tai!

—¿Eh? —balbuceó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Nos vamos—señaló con la cabeza hacia donde Joe, Izzy, Sora y Mimi los esperaban.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua fastidiado de irse ya, sin embargo asintió y se puso de pie para caminar cuando volvió a sentir como todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Matt lo miró esperando a que ese mareo, que él también había sentido al levantarse pero seguro más leve, terminara. Cuando Tai suspiró, caminó entre la gente seguido de Matt hacia la salida.

* * *

Se suponía que el frío de la noche tenía que espabilarlo y hacer que esa sensación de balanceo mientras caminaba despareciera. Pero seguramente el alcohol se había escondido en su interior al ver que él no tenía intención de moverse en la discoteca, así que, al levantarse del taburete de la barra y salir con los demás para irse todo lo que había bebido (¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Más la de Tai ¿Cinco?) había subido rápidamente dándole la apariencia de que era él el que más había bebido. Pero gracias a que más o menos había podido disimularlo y que sus amigos también llevaban una buena, nadie se había dado cuenta.

Y ahí estaba él, agachado a la altura de la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento. Con un solo ojo abierto, pues el pasillo estaba a oscuras y no veía casi nada, intentaba meter la llave para poder entrar. Pero entre que veía la cerradura triple y el idiota de Tai cantaba desafinando a su lado apoyado en la pared no había quien atinara.

— _A los veinticinco yo quiero encontrar, a una buena chica que sepa cocinar. Que sepa amar, que sepa besar, que sepa abrir las piernas cuando hay que follar._

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? —frunció el ceño molesto.

— _Cuando vayas a la playa no te lleves a tu hermana porque sale Doña Ana y le mete la banana…_

Matt detuvo la llave a centímetros de la cerradura y miró a Tai. Inevitablemente una carcajada escapó de la garganta del rubio seguida de otra del castaño.

—¿Qué mierda de canción es esa? —preguntó el rubio aún riéndose.

—Me acaba de salir—se encogió de hombros—¿A que tengo talento? Podíamos hacer un dúo.

—Anda cállate. Que desafinas tanto que no acierto a meter la llave.

—Eso es porque vas como una cuba, Matt—rió aún más fuerte Tai.

—Shhh—tapó la boca del castaño con la mano libre—¿Quieres callarte? Son las cinco de la mañana.

Tai lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear. Aún con su mano el la boca, respiró oliendo el aroma de la mano del rubio junto al tabaco que antes había fumado y se había quedado impregnado en sus dedos, aturdiéndolo. Protestó débilmente al ver como Matt retiraba la mano para intentar meter la llave consiguiéndolo a la segunda. Las giró dos veces y abrió la puerta. Tai entró detrás de él.

El rubio dejó las llaves en la mesita que había en la entrada y después de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Tai se quedó mirándolo extrañado de que se detuviera.

—Todo me da vueltas, mierda.

El castaño se rió.

—Eso es porque no te has movido en toda la noche, y ahora el alcohol te está…está haciendo _selecto_.

Matt abrió los ojos mirándolo. Estaba ahí, delante de él, mirándolo con su sonrisa traviesa de siempre y devolviéndole la mirada. ¿Ya veía visiones o se había puesto colorado?

—Dirás _efecto_—habló intentando no pensar demasiado en lo último.

—Sí…eso—se rascó la nuca y se giró hasta caminar hacia su habitación. Pero no había llegado cuando trastabilló con sus pies dándose un golpe con el marco de la puerta.—Me cago en la…¡Argg!

Los labios de Matt temblaron, intentando contener la risa. Pero fue imposible, la patosa imagen se le repetía una y otra ven en la cabeza y fue inevitable reírse. Tai también se rió al cabo de unos segundos mientras seguía maldiciendo sobándose el hombro. El rubio se incorporó de la pared, sintiendo ahora como por lo menos era capaz de caminar. Aunque no quiso tentar a la suerte y avanzó con paso lento y firme. Si se caía Tai iba a estar recordándoselo toda su vida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina oyó como la habitación de Tai se cerraba. Abrió la nevera para coger la botella de agua cuando un grito lo sobresaltó.

—¡MATT!

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, molesto por el grito. Lo ignoró y abrió la botella bebiendo un buen trago de agua.

—¡MAAAAAATT!

—Joder, ¿qué quiere ahora? —murmuró dejando la botella dentro de nuevo. Avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Tai estaba acostado sobre su cama, se había sacado la camiseta pero solo había llegado a sacar los brazos, pues la prenda le cubría la cara completamente.

—¡Me he quedado ciego! —rió el castaño al no ver nada teniendo la camiseta alrededor de su cabeza.

—¿Es que no sabes desvestirte tu solo?

Matt avanzó hacia el chico.

—Sí, pero es una excusa para que lo hagas tú—rió aún más.

—Eso ha sonado muy marica.

—Sé que te gusta que suene marica—le contestó aún viendo a oscuras y Matt juró que sonreía divertido a pesar de no verlo—¡Auch! —se sobó la cabeza. —¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por que me apetece—dijo agradeciendo que Tai no lo viera pues ese comentario le había recordado a lo que Joe le había dicho en la discoteca "_Dale a Tai lo suyo_". Agitó su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos y cogió la camiseta para luego tirar con fuerza.

El castaño abrió los ojos y parpadeó mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Veo! —dijo emocionado—_Veo, veo…qué ves…una cos…_—calló de pronto al ver como al estar sentado todo empezó a moverse a su alrededor. Miró a Matt que le devolvía la mirada pero se movía al igual que la habitación.

—¿Por qué me miras as…?

—¡Un terremoto!

Tai alargó la mano y tiró de él jalándolo hasta tirarlo sobre su cama, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del castaño entre sus piernas. Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido de la acción de su amigo. Su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente y aguantó la respiración. Tai había escondido el rostro entre el hueco del hombro de Matt, respirando ahora lentamente haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara de lleno en el cuello de Matt, erizándole la piel. El rubio tragó grueso intentando relajarse. Se mantuvo quieto, sin hacer ni decir nada, esperando que el castaño dijera algo.

—Vaya…—susurró Tai en voz baja al cabo de unos segundos—…nunca pensé que Matt Ishida estuviera en mi cama—comentó divertido haciendo que Matt sonriera levemente. Tai siempre se había metido con él cuando sus fans se peleaban por un autógrafo del rubio y hacían lo que fuera por conseguirlo. El castaño siempre se burlaba diciéndole el enorme placer que era tener un amigo tan famoso y en más de una ocasión había pensado en montar un negocio como vendedor de "_Los secretos más oscuros de Matt Ishida_" seguro que esas niñas locas le darían toda su paga o incluso le robarían dinero a sus padres con tal de saberlos. —Si tus fans se enteran de esto ya puedo darme por muerto.

—No me tientes a contarlo.

El pecho de Tai vibró ante su risa provocando que el de Matt se moviera también. Su cálido aliento llegó a su nariz y Matt aspiró el olor a ron, emborrachándose aún más. El chico movió su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Marrón contra azul. Cálido contra frío. Tierra contra agua.

—No lo harías…—murmuró él sin borrar su sonrisa, incluso aumentándola.

—¿Por qué no? —musitó Matt también en voz baja. Retuvo el aliento al sentir como las manos de Tai recorrieron superficialmente sus costados, pero aún así él las sintió.

—Me echarías de menos…_mucho_ de menos…—Tai lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Matt se vio anclado a la mirada. Quiso apartarla, pero quizás estaba tan aturdido y borracho que no fue capaz. —¿A que si?

Volvió a sentir sus manos recorrerle esta vez tocándolo más, intentando sujetarlo para que no escapara, pero en ese momento, inexplicablemente, lo último que Matt pensaba era en irse. Había algo que lo retenía con fuerza a estar ahí, en la habitación de Tai, en su cama y _encima_ de él. La mirada marrón de su amigo, mirándolo, le recordó la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Echaría de menos a Tai? Aunque tuviera que admitirlo, sí. A pesar de que fuera un idiota, despistado, que a veces se comportaba como un crío sacándole de sus casillas, chillaba cuando había que guardar silencio, era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

—Sí. Te echaría de menos—declaró mirándolo fijamente aunque a los segundos se maldijo por haberlo dicho. Mierda.

Tai sonrió complacido por su respuesta. Aún seguía con la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas, todo, menos Matt. Levantó levemente su rostro, acercándolo al rubio, guiado por un impulso que lo llamaba a gritos. Matt vio como se acercaba, pero no se movió. Esperó. El castaño entrecerró los ojos cuando el flequillo del rubio le acarició el rostro, avanzó un poco más y lo besó.

Algo se agitó en el pecho de Matt al sentir los labios cálidos de su amigo sobre los suyos. Su pulso se disparó y sintió un calor extraño en su vientre. Tai se separó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez en la noche, serio.

Matt mantuvo su mirada. Y poco a poco, fue él quien acortó las distancias para besarlo, queriendo volver a sentir esa sensación que había experimentado cuando lo había besado. Posó sus labios sobre los de Tai, pero el castaño entreabrió la boca y atrapó la suya en un beso con movimiento. Se vio a él mismo respondiéndole, acariciando sus labios, humedeciéndolos cada vez más. Se dejó caer completamente sobre Tai, gimiendo ambos ante el choque de sus cuerpos, ahogando sus jadeos en la boca del otro.

—Vaya…—habló Tai con la voz enronquecida—…pero qué tenemos aquí…—añadió con gusto. Había deslizado su mano entre el mínimo hueco que había entre sus cuerpos llevándola hasta la entrepierna del rubio y apretando levemente ahí. Matt endureció la mandíbula, aguantando el gemido que pugnaba por salir, pero el castaño se dio cuenta y esbozando una sonrisa de lado, apretó con más intensidad provocando que el rubio gimiera incontroladamente. Buscó sus labios de nuevo besándolo vorazmente, siendo respondido por el castaño enseguida.

Se había sentido descubierto cuando Tai había tocado _ahí_. Desnudo. Notaba un calor extendiéndose por su estómago y cuando se dio cuenta, se concentró en su entrepierna, haciendo que inevitablemente se endureciera. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Levantó una mano con la que se apoyaba sobre la cama y la llevó hacia el borde de los pantalones de Tai, bajando y deslizando la palma completamente hasta el bulto que el castaño también poseía.

Tai gruñó contra su boca y Matt sonrió maliciosamente.

—Vaya…si no soy el único…—susurró sobre su boca sin dejar de besarlo. El castaño le miró a los ojos y le mordió el labio inferior, tirando lentamente de el, provocándolo. Volvieron a besarse. Las manos del rubio subieron por su vientre, sintiendo la piel caliente del chico, que seguramente estaba igual o más ardiente que la suya. Solo la tela de su camiseta los separaba de estar unidos carne con carne, pues la prenda del castaño se había perdido por alguna parte de la habitación cuando él mismo se la había sacado. Estaba tan ocupado besando a Tai y acariciándolo que no vio como el chico se incorporó girando sobre la cama, quedando ahora encima suyo.

—Eso está siempre así…no te hagas ilusiones…—le dijo divertido. Lamió el labio inferior del rubio para luego deslizar su lengua en el interior de su boca. Acarició todo lo que encontró a su paso, hasta toparse con la lengua del chico, enzarzándose amabas en un baile de caricias. La boca de Matt sabía a nicotina. Nicotina mezclada con ron. Tai no fumaba pero había descubierto que el sabor del tabaco en la boca del rubio no estaba nada mal.

Matt correspondió el beso. Siempre tenía eso así… ¡bah! eso no se lo creía ni él. Con su dedo índice apartó el borde del pantalón, para poder deslizar la mano por dentro y acariciarlo de nuevo.

—Yo creo que no…—dijo sin dejar de hacerlo hablando sobre su boca—…no sabía que te alegraras tanto de tener a Matt Ishida en tu cama.

Tai deslizó su beso por su mandíbula, la cual besó suavemente, hasta bajar por su cuello y abrir la boca dando cortos pero intensos mordiscos. El rubio se arqueó contra él, sus sexos se tocaron ante esa acción y Tai se apretó contra él.

—No te haces una idea—susurró sobre su cuello para después depositar húmedos besos por el.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos que el castaño le daba, la mano de Tai se hundió entre sus pantalones, se deslizó por su ropa interior y rodeó el miembro del rubio con su mano. Matt cerró fuertemente los ojos, hundió los dientes con fuerza en el cuello de Tai ahogando el gemido brutal que le había salido de la garganta. El castaño gruñó con fuerza, entre el placer y el dolor que le había producido. Seguramente mañana tendría una buena marca. Llevó esta vez sus manos hasta la camiseta del rubio, tirando con ansias hacia arriba y quitándosela con rapidez.

Prendas en el suelo, esparcidas por toda la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, todo en silencio excepto sus gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro, suspiros, manos traviesas que acariciaban ahora sus cuerpos enlazados y desnudos. Con sus manos y a veces con sus cuerpos, los mismos movimientos: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Primero despacio, lento, reconociéndose; después cogiendo un ritmo normal, buscando el compás adecuado y preciso, acompasado por los gemidos que decoran la habitación; y finalmente con rapidez, queriendo llegar a ese punto de éxtasis juntos, lográndolo mientras cierran los ojos sintiendo esa sensación multiplicada por mil. Tai se desplomó enterrando su rostro entre el cuello sudoroso de Matt, intentando recuperar la respiración. El rubio cerró los ojos también esperando a que la respiración se le normalizase. Sintió el cuerpo del castaño aplastarse contra el suyo, pero no dijo nada ni se quejó. A pesar de estar aplastado, en el fondo se sentía bien. Ni en sus pensamientos más retorcidos llegó a pensar que acabaría así. Y con Tai.

¿Sorprendido?

"_Sí_" contestó una vocecita en su cabeza.

¿Arrepentido?

—No…—susurró bajito para sí mismo —…no me arrepiento.

Quizás (muy, muy quizás) el alcohol le había ayudado a darse cuenta de las cosas y a actuar en consecuencia de esa noche. Porque puede que cuando Tai le hubiera besado se hubiese ganado un buen puñetazo (cosa que mañana, cuando se le pasara la resaca, el castaño podía recibir) pero en el fondo él sabía que quería quedarse quieto, mirando. Había visto en sus ojos que no se arrepentía del leve beso que le había dado y él tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo recibido. Sabía que, estando borracho, su cordura tardaría muchísimo menos en desaparecer. A decir verdad, lo había hecho en el mismo momento que Tai lo había besado. Desde ahí todo se había centrado y reducido al castaño. Llevó una mano hacia el cabello del chico, acariciando lentamente su pelo bajando hasta su nuca, repitiendo la caricia unas cuantas veces. Estuvieron unos segundos así, callados sin decir nada porque en ese momento no había nada que decir. Un calambre en la pierna de Matt hizo que el rubio se removiera un poco.

—Oye…—susurró llamando al castaño pero este no respondió—…Tai…

Levantó un poco la vista para ver como Tai dormía con su rostro escondido entre el cuello de Matt, su respiración se escapaba por su boca entreabierta acariciando suavemente la piel de su cuello. El rubio suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y moviéndose un poco se deslizó hacia un lado, librándose del peso del chico. Pero no había terminado de liberarse cuando un brazo moreno se deslizó hasta agarrar a Matt por la cintura y acercarlo hacia él. El rubio miró como Tai lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras seguía durmiendo. Suspiró de nuevo. Se giró hasta quedar enfrente de Tai. Lo miró durante unos segundos hasta que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de él y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, entregándose al sueño.

Y cuando sintió bajo su brazo como el pecho de Matt subía y bajaba lentamente, y como su respiración se volvió regular, Tai sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y se apretó más contra él, reanudando el sueño junto a Matt. 

_Juntos_.

* * *

_O/O_

_Jojojojo_

_Fue más fuerte que yo, lo juro. Me alcanzó y no tuve escapatoria. *.*_

_Enserio, veía a Matt y a Tai mirándome y diciéndome "Nora, escribe sobre nosotros. Hazlo…hazlo…" Y a mi se me caía la baba *¬* Me llamaba con demasiada fuerza y aquí está. La verdad es que no sé…es mi primer Yaoi (tenedlo en cuenta eh?) xDD Yo que nunca pensé en escribir un fic de romance con dos personajes del mismo sexo y mira ahora jajaja Ahh la perversión es mala ._._

_Este fic va dedicado a __**Lyls**__, que fíjate que yo este fic lo escribí ayer por la noche en un ataque de insomnio y esta mañana, cuando he llegado de clases y me veo un aviso de un nuevo fic tuyo y cuando leo Tai y Matt yo O.O Ahh! Casi me da algo! Harás que mi termómetro del Taito suba :3 _

_Y para __**Roww**__ porque a ti también te gusta el Taito. Sí, sí, sí. Y lo que me dijiste, el Taito te llama, te llama de tal manera que quedas atrapada y ya no puedes salir xD _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_Nora._


End file.
